Countless products are packaged and shipped to end-users in this country and around the globe every day. Many products are placed in crates or boxes and filled with packing material to minimize or prevent damage during shipping. In some circumstances, products are wrapped with layers of plastic material encapsulated with air, known commonly as bubble wrap, which helps protect the product from shock or impact. Other containers are filled with packing materials made from polymers expanded into foam through the use of heat, typically in the form of steam. Polystyrene is an example of one such type of polymer. These air filled “peanuts” also function to protect the packaged products by absorbing force thereby minimizing damage to the surrounding article.
Some products are stored and packaged in canisters, which may be sealed to prevent the enclosed items from exposure to ambient conditions. Some canisters are hermetically sealed to prevent exposure to air and/or humidity, which may oxidize or otherwise damage the contents. Such containers help preserve the freshness of the packaged items. Examples of packaged products range from edible substances to industrial consumables. In many cases, the same or similarly sized canisters are used to package different quantities of materials. For a particular quantity of product, extra space remaining in the canister may allow the product to jostle about during shipment providing opportunity for individual articles to collide with each other and the walls of the canister thereby increasing the likelihood of damage.
One particular example of packaged articles relates to welding consumables, and more specifically welding electrodes. Stick welding is a common welding process. The process utilizes a finite length welding rod that is consumed by establishing an arc between the electrode and the work piece. The electrodes function best when stored in air tight containers. Containers are filled with electrodes to capacity because extra space within the container often causes damage to the welding rods as applied coatings are prone to fracture when the welding rods collide and/or impinge with each other during shipment. Containers filled to capacity with electrodes are tightly packed and makes removal of electrodes by hand very difficult, sometimes impossible. Often, a user will try to use a tool, e.g., a needle-nose pliers, to remove or withdraw an electrode from the container or try to shake the can upside-down. However, even this mechanical assist method negatively impacts applied coating(s).
It would be useful to incorporate an insert or tray that makes removal of an electrodes by hand easier when the container is filled to capacity. What is needed is an insert or tray that facilitates electrode removal from a container that is filled to capacity. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate aforementioned problems.